Rise from the Ashes - Reincarnation
by LunaForeverandEver
Summary: (Continuation of Rise from the ashes) After the death of Ace and his classmates, he is then reincarnated to another world alongside his classmates. However, they don’t know each other. Ace, as the samurai who was given another chance in life and Deuce, as a girl with a mysterious past. As they meet, they don’t know what kind of twist is waiting for them. AceXDeuce
1. RiseFromTheAshes

Author's note: The story is derived from the scene of "Rise from the ashes" in the end credits of Final Fantasy Type-0 and its after story. Characters from FFtype-0 were reincarnated in another world which is why they don't each other in the story. It's my first time writing a fanfiction so please bear with me if I cannot explain the scene well haha!

**Chapter 1**

On the snowy night, blood can be seen from stairs covered by snow. In a temple not so far in a distance, a blond man wearing a torn armor is covered with scars and blood and is seen sitting at the middle of the temple with arrows sticking through his body.

His eyes was full of sadness, anger and hatred as if he lost all of his most precious people in the war. Upon reaching his limit, a tear fell down on his right eye as he takes his last breath. His hands fell into his side along with the katana he used during the war.

Behind him was a black armor that started to lit up, reaching the young man and started to envelope him with the same flame. The flame took form of a woman and as the fire starts to surround the young man, streaks of blood started to disappear and his scars started to heal. As he recovered, he opened his blue eyes and jumped high destroying the roof of the temple. He was enveloped by the flames until he landed onto the snowy path wearing the black armor that gave another life to him.

As the young man realized that he was given another chance, a fiery feather landed onto his hands and his eyes were now full of determination to get revenge in people who took what was important to him. The feather lit out as he took it on his hands leaving him enveloped in the shadows.

Author's note : Forgive me for such a crappy description of what happened during the scene in "rise from the ashes". Please do watch the scene if you like before continuing on to the next chapter. I accept criticisms in order to improve myself haha

Thanks!


	2. Fate

**Chapter 2**

Rustling of leaves, pantings, and yellings can be heard through the forest not so far from Rubrum.

A brown haired woman wearing a blue kimono with a sakura pattern, is seen running through the paths of the forest gasping for air. She looks back, seeing her pursuers yelling,

"Stop!"

"Come back here, woman!"

Looking around, she found a suitable big tree for her to hide. She hurried behind the tree, sitting and gasping for air quietly covering her nose and mouth. The men continues to yell,

"Where is she?!"

"Hurry!"

She grasped the hem of her torn kimono tightly, praying that they could not find her. When her pursuers are not in her view anymore, she quietly ran towards the opposite direction from her pursuers.

The woman run over a stem that caused her to fall. "Ahh! Ouch!" she winced quietly. Blood was streaking from the fresh wound on her right knee. She took a moment to scan herself. She saw bleeding wounds and bruises all over her body. As if on cue, she felt pain on all parts of her body, most especially on her feet and the sites where wounds and bruises are present. She panted and gasped for air, fighting the urge to black out.

"Over here! She's over there!!"

"Come on! Hurry! Before she can get away!"

Once again, she panicked. Even though she felt weak, she tried her best to stand and run slowly. She pants and gasps for air as she struggled to keep her weak form running from her pursuers. As she reached her limit, she once again fell on her knees hitting the ground. Her body refused to listen to her brain pleading to keep on running. Unknowingly, the men are already within her proximity.

"How dare you made this hard for us!"

"Just you wait for us as soon as we put our hands on you, woman!"

As soon as she heard those words coming from her pursuers, she heard her heart beating strongly resonating throughout her entire body, afraid of what might happen to her next. She tried to crawl out of her current situation but her body won't let her. She remained still on the ground with her back facing her pursuers. Her right hand was holding her wounded left arm with blood flowing through the spaces of her hand. She slowly duck her head praying for a miracle to happen.

Tears are now on the verge of falling from her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly as she hears her pursuers walk towards her slowly laughing creepily with brute weapon. She trembled on her position and whispered to herself,

"He-Help me.."

In an instant, she heard slashing and blood spurting in air. She also heard her pursuers yelling and groaning in pain.

"Wha-what is happening?"

She spoke quietly with a trembling voice. Her eyes are now opened widely and are now trembling as she was listening to the sounds of whatever is happening behind her. Something inside her is telling her to look behind her to analyze what is currently happening but a part of her was also holding her back.

"Aaaahhh!!"

"Stooop!!!"

"Guarrghhh!!"

Swallowing the part of what was holding her back to look, she slowly turns her head at her back.

"Yo-You! Wha-what..a-a-are..y..you..do-doing..he-here?!"

She saw one of her pursuers covered in blood sitting on the ground with a sword on his throat held by her "apparently" saviour.

Her saviour looked at the sitting man with cold, bloodthirst red eyes that can pierce through his body if it was a physical weapon. An eyes that did not fazed even after of what he did to the other companion of the sitting man. His eyes wandered through his body and landed on the badge of the man in front of him. He squinted. "This badge.." he thought. He continues to point the sharp end of his katana at the throat of the sitting man as if waiting for a signal to pierce through it.

The young brunette continues to watch the scene unfolding in front of her, trying to sync in what is actually happening. Dead bodies everywhere. Blood everywhere.

"Th-that thi-thi-thing you are pr-protec..ting is *gulp* a pro-proper..ty of m-my Ma-Master!!"

"Thing? Property?" Said her saviour in a low tone of voice as his eyes twitched to the words.

The man with katana once again squinted his eyes angrily as he hears those disgusting words coming out from the disgusting mouth of the man in front of him.

After a moment of silence, slashing and ripping can be heard in the air. The young brunette saw what just happened and a little amount of splash of blood reached her left cheek. Her eyes remained widely open as she once again analyzed what had just happened.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH—-!!!!!!"

Apparently, her saviour cut off the right foot of the sitting man. The man yelled in pain holding the upper part of his right foot.

"I'll let you live. Tell your master 'An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.'"

The one legged man tried his best to crawl out of his current situation. As he was on his way out, the man with the katana called out. "Wait.", he said. The one legged man gulped in fear. "I'm not yet finished." He said as he approached the one legged man who was now cowering in fear of what he is about to do..

As the man with katana finished his business with the one legged man, he now slowly turns to the direction of the brunette woman who was also cowering in fear like what the one legged man felt earlier. The man slowly approached the brunette and the brunette tries to catch her fast breath pulling herself away from the man which she thought was her saviour.

"You." The man said.

The young brunette closed her eyes again tightly as she was afraid of what is to happen next. The man reached out his right hand towards her and...

Author's note: Cliffhanger! I don't know if this scene was interesting enough for my readers. Hope you like it!


	3. Favor

Chapter 3

_The young brunette closed her eyes again tightly as she was afraid of what is to happen next. The man reached out his right hand towards her and..._

Thinking that it may be the last minute of her life, she tried to reminisce her happy moments in life.

"Hmm? Do I even have one?" She thought. "So i'm going to die without any happy memories. I'm going to die without remembering anything." She also added in her trail of thoughts.

As soon as the man approaches, she braced herself by closing her eyes tightly and stiffed on her spot. "So this is the end of the line." She thought. She touched her chest reaching for something.. "Mother...King-Oniisama...Trey-Oniisama...Cinque...I'm coming." She added.

She was waiting for the katana to reach her body. But it never came. Instead, she felt a hand wiping the streak of blood found on her left cheek. Apparently, the man kneeled in front of her and wiped her cheek stained with blood using his thumb. Her eyes slowly opened and widened as she focused her eyes to the man in front of her and tried to process what just happened. His hands were warm for a man who just killed her pursuers earlier.

"Ah.." she stuttered.

_What cold, lonely eyes he have._ She thought. She looked at him straight in the eyes as if finding any vulnerable side of him in behind his eyes.

"Why do you look sad?" She asked him innocently.

He was startled at the sudden question.

"Why do you say so?" He asked. "Well..your eyes are telling me so." She said.

_"This girl..."_ the man thought. He looked intently at the girl in front of her.

"It must be your imagination." He said. He put his hands down and slowly stand up from his kneeling position. He offered his hands to help the woman stand up.

"I'm Deuce. What's your name?" She said while struggling to maintain her standing form.

He paused. "Ace." He said.

"Well then Ace-san, I want to thank you for saving my life." She smiled a little.

"No need." He replied.

"No, no, I insist.". She insisted.

"N-"

"I won't take No for an answer." She said firmly.

Ace had a look of _'are you freaking serious'_ on his face. After a few moments of staring contest in which both sides refused to gave in, Ace gave up and sighed. "Fine."

"Good! Let's go to a nearby town and eat. I'm sure you're hungry. I'll treat you! Let's go now!" She smiled happily. She tried to hop going to the opposite direction to show how happy she was but after a few hopping steps, she stumbled. She forgot how injured she was.

"Oww..." she said painly.

Ace was slightly startled of what happened. Now that he looked at her, her appearance is a disaster. Torn kimono, cuts and bruises on her porcelain skin, and messed up hair. Without knowing what to do, Ace just stood there slightly worried but showed a flat expression.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, Ace-san." Deuce assured Ace even though he isn't saying anything. "Now, where did I put it..." Deuce said, talking to herself. Ace just looked at her thinking what is she doing. "Ah! Here it is!" Deuce smiled. Ace took a look at what she found. He saw a biege colored flute on her small hands.

_A flute?_ Ace thought.

Deuce placed her flute on her mouth and started to play a piece. Ace widened his eyes at the sight in front of her. Every note sounded beautifully. Deuce started to glow. Her wounds started to heal and her bruises started to disappear. Ace just stood there processing the scene in front of him. After playing her flute, Deuce sighed in relief. She looked at the dumbstruck Ace. She giggled at the expression Ace is showing.

"Magic." Deuce winked and smiled.

"Is this why you're being chased?" Ace asked.

Deuce looked at him silently finding the right answer to his question. She stood up and said, "Let's talk about it when we're eating." Deuce smiled a little with a sad expression. Ace nodded.

They were about to walk again when Ace noticed something. "Wait" he said. Deuce looked back at him. Ace walked towards the men that he slayed a while ago. He took their coats and bags with him. He then walk towards Deuce and spread the coat around her.

"You can't walk around the streets looking almost naked. Tend to your clothes when we get there." Ace said in a cool tone. Deuce slightly blushed at his actions. "Thanks." Deuce replied. After putting the coat unto Deuce, he did the same thing to himself covering his armor. "Let's go!" Deuce said.

~~~~️~~~~

"We're here!" Deuce said happily. Ace looked around.

_No signs of that badge. Good. _Ace thought.

"Ace-san, Ace-san!" Deuce called out. Ace shifted his gaze from his surroundings to hers. "Let's go to that restaurant! The foods there look delicious!" Deuce walked towards the restaurant with Ace following her.

They entered the restaurant and sit at the free area. A waitress approached them and reached for her small notebook to take their order. "2 udo-" "What do you like, pretty boy?" The waitress cut off Deuce, looking at Ace with flirty eyes sitting in the table between Ace and Deuce. Ace remained silent, his eyes still closed. "Excu-" "Chicken? Beef? Or Me?" The waitress licked her lips while looking at Ace. Deuce was again cut off. _She's doing it on purpose_. Deuce thought almost fuming in anger.

Ace sighed. He then looked at the waitress with cold eyes and said flatly, "The lady's speaking." Then the waitress acted as if she didn't saw Deuce saying, "Oh, pardon me, I didn't see your...company." The waitress eyed Deuce from head to toe in an unpleasant way. Deuce, even though she's ready to shave all of her hair and push her head into a freezing water, smiled and said, "2 Hot Udon please." The waitress rolled her eyes at her orders and left their spot. Deuce sighed angrily. Ace just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

While waiting for their food for a few moments, Deuce began to speak up.

"Ace-san..."

Ace opened his eyes to acknowledge her.

"It started when I was 10 years old..."

Author's Note: I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter. I'll try my best next time haha. I'm thinkin of making another story but of course, I won't leave this incomplete. I'll update you guys if there's another story coming right up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
